A Love like ours
by ChicagoPDwalkingdead
Summary: Erin and Jay both experience break ups, is it a sign or is a something much bigger? will a life-threatening event make them realize who "the one" was this entire time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- new Chicago pd fanfic! I twas inspired to write so here it is. My new fanic. Please enjoy :)

Chapter 1

"Jay, I want to talk to you about something…" Ally says quietly to him. Jay wasn't expecting her to show up right when he was partaking in his daily flirtations with Erin. She had shook her head and frowned so Jay led her into the locker room.

"What? This is a bad time Ally, I've got work-"

"You mean, flirting with your partner? Yeah cause that's totally working. But I didn't come here to talk about her, I came here to talk with you about us. Jay I'm going to be moving back and I still want us to work out so… I want you to come with me."

"Ally I'm not leaving. You know I couldn't." He watched as her facial expression turned from happy to pissed off in the blink of an eye.

"Fine Jay, you don't want to be serious with this relationship then we're through. Have fun with the stupid bitch sitting on YOUR desk!" She shrieks in his face. He wasn't expecting that, but what he couldn't stand was what she was saying about Erin.

"Don't talk about my partner like that. Maybe we are better off being done, bye Ally." He grumbles back. She let out an angry huff and stormed out of the locker room, nearly plowing Ruzek over with the door when it swung open.

"Damn… what's her problem?"

"She broke up with me…" Jay says quietly. Adam pats his back then walks over to his locker.

"Look I'm just gonna head home. Voight's not in so can you tell him I wasn't feeling good?" Jay requests. Adam nods and waves bye to his co-worker.

Erin moved off of Jay's desk when she saw Ally storm out. She didn't want to be found on his desk when he returned so she sat down at her own desk. Shortly after moving Jay walked out of the locker room and grabbed his belongings from his desk.

"You okay?" she wonders. He shoots her a look that told her he didn't want to talk about it right now so she didn't pry into the conversation any more.

"Where are you going? Halstead talk to me" She calls after him. She runs after him and places her hand in between the elevator doors just before it closed to make them open again.

"Jay, talk to me" She says more demanding but in a comforting way as she steps in the elevator.

"Ally broke up with me because I wouldn't move with her…" He finally admits.

"Jay I'm sorry, I really am"

"Don't be, it's not your fault." She nods and sighs just as the elevator door opened. There stood severide, frowning when he saw Erin and Jay.

"Hey Kelly, what's wrong?" Erin asks.

"Erin I think we should take a break, I've been having some issues with work and stuff. You're great and I loved our time together but I really just need some time" Erin felt like her heart dropped nearly to the ground, and obviously Halstead overheard because he looked to the ground.

"yeah uh… I had fun too. Glad we got to hang out" She replies sadly. Severide waves and walks off, she could've sworn she saw him sigh, with relief…

"Erin?" Jay approaches her slowly and stands in front of her, she hadn't stopped looking towards the direction of Severide after he'd been out the door for a few minutes.

"Need a ride to your apartment? We carpooled this morning remember?" Jay offers. She nodded wordlessly and tosses him the car keys.

The way to her apartment was quiet and both of them were equally discouraged at what had happened that day. Jay walked her up to her door and watched her enter her apartment, her beautiful smile he had seen earlier today was long gone.

"If you need anything, call me" and just as he was about to leave she walks back to the door and grabs ahold of his arm to stop him from advancing further. He faced her and she immediately brought him into an embrace.

"How cute is this, not sure if I like it much though" A man's voice sounds. Jay pulls away from Erin only to be knocked upside his head with a gun. Erin immediately pulls hers out and points it at him, causing him to raise his hands. Jay groaned as he stood up, his assailant hadn't done the job as well as he should have.

Just then the man yelled something in Spanish and a large group of men dress all in black swarmed around them, with guns.

"Nadia told us we'd find you here. How are things with Severide Erin? Not working so great are they?" The leader says knowingly.

"Now you're gonna come with us or you'll have a bigger problem to deal with. Isn't she Jay?"

Erin kicked and scream as they moved in to tie her and Jay up, Jay fought like hell but was overwhelmed with guys beating him up. Pretty soon they were thrown into a van and cloths with gas to make them pass out.

A/N- I know the whole kidnapping thing is kinda used a lot but I've got some different and hopefully unique ideas as to where this story will be going. I'm hoping to get at least 10 chapters out of this but idk yet. So until then please review and gives me ideas to keep this story going!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Erin watched the men wearily as they drove and talked. She looked over to Jay across from her and he looked right back. The two just stared because it brought one another comfort knowing the other was there, that they weren't alone.

"Shit Coby watch the road!" One yells. Suddenly the van swerves and they run into a concrete building, the car caught on fire near the hood. Jay struggles to keep consciousness but he kept going for Erin. She had been knocked out and was lying near the back of the van. Jay struggled free of his bonds and kicks open the back door. Next he puts Erin over his shoulders and makes a run for the nearest store.

Jay bursts through the front door of a gas station, breathing heavily and everything was spinning around him.

"Help…" He gasps before collapsing to the ground with Erin sprawled across his chest.

"Oh my god… boss! I need help out here!" The cashier yells. Soon her boss rushes out and sees the commotion.

"Quick, call 911" He commands. She nods and does as told.

"Hang in there guys, helps comin" He whispers to them.

Soon the entire intelligence unit, fire department and ambulance showed up. They put Jay and Erin on stretchers just as Erin gained consciousness.

"Jay" She croaked. Her lungs were polluted with smoke, soot dirtied her face and bruises from the men ailed her.

"We need you to stay calm sweetie, we're going to the hospital now" The paramedic informs her.

"Is Jay okay?" She asks hoarsely.

"Yes, he'll be fine honey. Just relax" Erin barely heard the paramedic, instead she started to choke on the smoke still in her lungs.

"We need an oxygen tank!" A paramedic yells.

X

.

X

Jay woke up slowly and looked around him, all white, oxygen hose in his nose. He realized he was at the hospital. _Erin… _he thought.

"Erin, is she okay?" He calls out to anyone, if anyone was even there.

"She's fine man, thanks to you" He recognizes Antonio's voice.

"All the men in the van got burnt to a crisp, how did you get in that van?" Antonio wonders.

"They attacked us and used some kind of gas, it knocked us out and they brought us to that van. I woke up and next thing I know we're crashed into a wall." Antonio pats Jay's shoulder and stands up.

"Voight's proud of you man, you saved Lindsay." Jay smiled, it wasn't common for Voight to be proud of him.

"I'm just glad she's okay" He mutters.

"Me too man, me too" and with that, Antonio left.

X

.

X

Voight watched Erin carefully. She was so vulnerable, hooked up to an oxygen machine and a bruised face. He didn't like it but he owed it to Halstead for saving her. His attention was alerted when he saw Erin stir, she kept feeling around her for something.

"Jay, don't leave, help" She mutters in her sleep.

"he's not going anywhere Erin." Voight thinks out loud.

X

.

X

2 days passed and both detectives were finally released from the hospital, Antonio brought Jay home and Voight brought Erin home.

"If you need anything, call me" Erin nods then closes the door behind him. All she wanted at the moment was to see Jay, so she decided to get in her car and drive to his apartment.

Upon arrival, she spotted Jay walking out to his car too. She gets out of her car and runs over to him.

"Hey, I came over here to-"

"See you" they both finish in unison. Erin chuckles, looking down and smiling. Jay used his finger to lift her chin up and smile at her.

"I missed you" He says softly.

"I miss you too" She replies. She felt herself leaning in towards him, he was doing the same. Soon their lips met in a soft kiss. She pressed her hands up to his chest as he placed his hands on her waist. He pressed her gently against his car and deepened the kiss, he heard her giggle against his lips.

"What?" She looks behind him and smirks, causing him to turn around.

"I knew it! You cheated on me with her didn't you!" Ally storms over and slaps Jay across the face.

"How about you just back off Ally, you're the one who ended things. I suggest you move on" Erin butts in. Ally glares at Erin then storms off.

"It's hot when you win a fight" Jay compliments seductively.

"Oh?" Jay nods and grabs her hand. He guides her into to the apartment building and into the elevator where they resume their kiss. Jay pinned Erin against the wall next to his apartment door. While kissing her, Jay opens the door with his free hand then guides them into the apartment. He takes the time to close the door before returning to the living room where Erin stood. She smirks at him then lifts up her shirt, tossing it to the side. He removes his and then quickly lifts her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" She laughs. Her question is answered when she is dropped down on the bed. He undoes his belt while she removes her pants, revealing her lacy panties.

"Did I ever tell you how good you look" Jay compliments. Erin grabs onto his hands and pulls him on top of her. Their lips reunite, clothes are being shed and moans fill the air. Erin felt herself heating up as he kisses her neck and thrusts into her.

"Jay… shit…" She moans. He kept going until both collapsed into each other, exhausted yet satisfied.

"That was…" Erin breathes.

"perfect" Jay finishes and kisses her nose. Erin snuggled into him and kisses his chest.

"Oh definitely" She whispers with a grin stretching across her face.

A/N- hello readers! Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be posted tomorrow :) I don't really like writing sexy scenes but I felt it was necessary just cause i can. Yeah… please leave reviews and forgive me for any typos and the terrible writing towards the end xD I know I brought them out of character a bit but who cares, its fanfiction!


End file.
